You're My Foundation
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: SEQUEL to Build Me A Safe Place To Land: Alison. The A-team. The Lies. The Secrets. Toby and Spencer are about to have their worlds shaken up by all the new surprises coming to Rosewood. Toby is now on the A-team and Alison got her wish. Spencer is dead, but is she really? No one can predict what happens next. *On HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Putting It All On The Line

* * *

Toby raced his truck through the almost vacant streets of Rosewood. The music was blasting in his ears, but he didn't care. He was fed up with everything that happened in the cemetery with Alison and the A-team. He was looking for Spencer now because he had to make and important decision. He has to choose between his girlfriend who is the love of his life or the mother he so desperately missed. He was about to put it all on the line.

Toby pulled up into Hanna's driveway and the object Alison gave him was pressing into Toby's back was cold on his body. He wiped away his tears before getting out of the car. He ran up the pathway to Hanna's front door. He hesitated for a moment before he finally knocked on the door. Surprisingly it was the exact person he wanted to answer the door. Spencer.

"Toby, I'm glad you're here. I need to tell you something." Spencer said with a smile on her face, but her smile dropped when she saw that he had been crying."Toby, what's-"

"Marry me." Toby blurted out before she could ask what's wrong. He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him.

"What?"

"Marry me. Right now. Tonight. I want you to be my wife." Toby said and cupped her face in his hands and leaned their foreheads together.

"Toby, where is this coming from?"

"You always said that we were in this together and I want to keep it that way. I want to be with you forever and always."

"Ummm, guys," Toby and Spencer turned to look at Caleb and Hanna standing next to him with Caleb's computer in Hanna's hand."We're ready to go to the police station."

"The police station? Why are you going to the police station?" Toby asked.

"Well, before we interrupted your proposal," Hanna said in a teasing tone and winked at Toby."we know who killed Alex and we have it on video."

"Really? Who was it?" Toby asked anxiously and Spencer grabbed his hand. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her confused.

"It was Noel." Spencer whispered and Toby was taken aback.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He told me that he didn't and I believed him. He tried to make thins right between me and him, we were all getting along."

"He played you, Toby. He played all of us. We have it all on video." Caleb said and patted Toby's shoulder before heading outside to the car with Hanna.

Spencer took Toby's hand and led him into the kitchen where they both sat down at the table.

"I know that this is hard, not just for you, but for us too. Now, we know what Noel did and now we can take a little bit of a breather." Spencer said as she held Toby's hand under the table and stared into his sad blue eyes.

"How did you guys find a video of Noel murdering Alex?"

"I broke into CeCe's store and found a flash drive in a hidden compartment in her desk. I took it, then I heard you and Noel breaking in too, so I bolted out of there. I brought it back here and Caleb decoded it and it had a lot of videos on it. Noel murdering Alex just happened to be amongst it."

"Wow, I would have never though my girlfriend was so badass." Toby teased and Spencer smiled at him."Did you find the person that you were looking for? Did Caleb help you?"

Spencer pulled out the I.D. so that Toby could see the person on it. He took from her and his expression immediately hardened. She took the I.D. back and put it in her pocket.

"Alison was pretending to be this Vivian character. I don't know why, but it must have been important because she already had a fake I.D." Spencer pointed out and noticed how Toby's jaw clenched and unclenched.

"I want to marry you, please. Please, let me be your husband." Toby pleaded and got down on his knees to beg Spencer.

"Toby, why do you want to do this now? What's the rush? I thought we talked about this. I can't marry you."

Toby stood up and Spencer saw the tears in his eyes and the ones falling from his face. He reached behind his back and hesitated before pulling out something. He pulled out a gun. Spencer's body tensed up when she saw the weapon and lifeless look in Toby's eyes.

"T-Toby, why d-do you have that?" Spencer asked.

Toby eyes examined the gun before looking into Spencer's eyes."I have this gun because I have to make a decision. I have to choose between two precious things in my life. I have to put it all on the line and I've made my decision."

Spencer's body shakes as Toby pointed the gun up. Her tears were finally falling like his were. His hand shake as he held up the gun.

"I'm sorry, Spencer."Toby's voice quivered as he looked into his girlfriend eyes.

"Toby, please." Spencer tried to plead, but it was too late. Toby pulled the trigger.

Everything went **black**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We All Have To Make Sacrifices

* * *

Toby took of his hoodie and placed it on the couch next to him. His black hoodie. To most people it would just seem like a normal piece of attire, but no his symbolized something different. His hoodie symbolized darkness. His hoodie symbolized power. His hoodie symbolized danger. It symbolized the A-Team.

It's been three days since everything thing had changed. Toby joined the A-Team to get to his mother. Noel was arrested for Alex's murder. Some members of the A-Team went back into hiding. And most importantly, Spencer was murdered and today was the day of her funeral.

Toby was sitting in A's lair monitoring the computers that were tracking the girls. The lair used to be in an RV, but Alison chose to move it to a large basement in an abandoned home. She chose that placed because it was deep in the woods and nobody has lived there for decades. It was the perfect place to have a secret lair because no one would suspect it.

Toby glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost time. It was almost time for Spencer's funeral. He knew he had to make an appearance because if he didn't, then the police would question him a second time.

"You don't have to do that." He said without even taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him."You don't have to check on my like a child. I'm not gonna do anything."

He heard her lightly chuckle as her boots clicked across the basement floor, coming closet to him."Maybe I just wanted to come down here because I missed you."

"Ali, I've told you time and time again that I don't want you. I only joined you because I want my mother back."

"You may not want me now," She ran her fingers across his forearm all the way down to his wrist."but you will eventually. After I show you what it's like to have power over others, then you'll be begging to be with me."

He slapped her hand away from his body and glared at her."How about I beg you right now not to touch me."

She rolled her eyes at him before sitting on the couch next to him."Shouldn't you be leaving soon? Isn't today your girlfriends-I mean ex-girlfriends funeral?"

"I am. I'm waiting for Duncan to get back from Brookhaven."

"He texted me. He said he was back and that he'd be here in a few minutes. You can go and I'll wait for him."

Toby stood up, so that Alison could take his place. He gathered up his black hoodie and backpack. He went over to one of the closets and took out a suit that Ali got him for the funeral. He was about to leave when Alison called his name.

"Toby, don't forget that when you come back on Friday that it's your turn for surveillance." She smiled smugly at him before dismissing him.

* * *

Toby climbed up the stairs to exit the basement. He left the house and walked out to his truck out back. He drove his truck back to his apartment above the Brew. He changed into his suit, but as he was changing in the mirror a picture in background caught his attention. He turned to look at the picture of him and Spencer on their first date when they went to the butterfly exhibit. He slowly ran his fingers over the picture as he remembered their happy times.

The was a knock at his door that interrupted his thoughts. He took the picture out of the frame and slid it into his pocket. He went to the door to open it and wasn't surprised to see Emily and Samara all dressed in black.

"Hey, Tobes." Emily said as she stepped inside and pulled him into a hug."How are you doing?"

It was time for him to put on his act."It's been rough, but I know Spencer would want me to be strong today. Not just for me, but for all of you as well."

"That's very brave of you, Toby." Samara said and comfortingly squeezed his arm.

"Thanks, ladies, but tell me how are you doing? And how are the rest of the girls doing?"

Emily sadly chuckled and wiped away a single tear."We're not doing so good. Aria's a wreck and it's not just pregnancy hormones. Hanna won't eat and she barely goes anywhere anymore. And I cry almost everyday because I see something that reminds me of her, but not today. Today we have to be strong and support you and her family."

"I really appreciate that, Em. But if you want to cry for her I won't blame you. I cried for her all last night." Toby lied as pulled Emily into a friendly side hug.

"Guys, we should get going, so we could be there early." Samara spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go." Toby said and took both of their hands in his as they walked out to Emily's car and his truck.

* * *

Spencer's funeral was to be held at the church. The only people that were invited were family and friends. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, Melissa and Wren, and the girls were already there early. Spencer's ashes were in an urn, sitting up on a podium next to a enlarged photo of Spencer smiling.

Toby excused Emily and Samara to go talk to the girls. He went up to Spencer's urn and gazed at it with a sad look in his eyes. He had to play the part of sad and distraught boyfriend. He must have been doing a good job because Mr. Hastings came to stand next to him and place his hand on his shoulder.

"She loved you, you know? I've never seen my little girl as happy as she was with you." Peter said as he looked at the picture of his daughter."I'll never get to see that smile again. I'll never see her graduate. I'll never see her have kids. Most importantly I'll never get a chance to hug her again and call her daddy's little girl."

Toby heard sniffling, so he turned around to hug him."I'm so sorry, Mr. Hastings."

"Don't apologize, Toby. There was nothing you could have done to save her." Peter pulled away from Toby and cleared his throat."Just try to remember the good times you've had with her like we're all trying to do."

"Yes, sir. I'll think about her everyday."

"Good, now I have to get back to my wife. She needs me today." Peter patted Toby's shoulder once more before leaving to tend to his equally heartbroken wife.

* * *

Toby sat down in one of the pews in the back of the church for a moment of peace. His moment didn't last long because Wren sat down next to him.

"So no one suspects anything?" Wren whispered without even looking at Toby.

"No, nobody knows about what I did to Spencer. They still think that someone shot her through the window of Hanna's house."

"How long do you think you can keep this secret? This façade?"

Toby finally turned to Wren and looked him with a cold expression."As long as it takes."

"Okay, mate. Enjoy the funeral." Wren said before he stood to rejoin Melissa.

* * *

Shortly after Wren and Toby's conversation, people started filing into the church. It seemed like maybe half of Rosewood was there. Toby sat in the front with the girls and Spencer's family. Everyone one of them went up to say things about Spencer. When Hanna sat down it was Aria's turn to go up and speak, then it was Toby's turn.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Caleb whispered when he watched Toby to pale after Hanna sat down.

"Yeah, I'm-I just feel like I need a little air." Toby said as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Toby, it's gonna be okay." Hanna encouraged as she took his hand in his."We're here for you and we know you can do it."

"I know I just don't know what to say-"

"Just say what you feel. It'll come easy to you." Caleb said.

"If only you knew what I felt." Toby muttered under his breath.

Aria was finished speaking and returned to her seat next to Jason. Toby stood up and glanced Jason's way before he started walking. His still didn't know what Jason's motives were for being on the A-Team, but he knew that they probably weren't good. He walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Spencer was...she was someone who was one in a million. There was just something about her that just made you like her or in my case fall in love with her." Toby cleared his throat again before he spoke."Spencer was the love of my life. We went through hell together and each time we made it out on top. I've never loved someone as much as I've loved her. She was my dream girl. She was going to be my future wife and the future mother of my kids. I guess life just didn't see it that way."

Toby stopped for a moment to look at all of the people's sad faces. The faces with tears in their eyes. The faces with bags under their eyes from not enough sleep. The faces of pity he got from them.

"I like to think that life was supposed to turn out this way because it would be what was best for her. I like to think that she's happy and in a better place. I like to think that's she's watching over me and all of her friends and family. I know that somewhere she's smiling." He looked over at Spencer's picture and smiled."She's an angel now. I'll never ever forget her. And I'll always love her with all my heart. Thank you, everybody."

Toby wiped away the tears he didn't even notice were falling until he sat down. He sat down and Aria and Hanna both held his hands. The service continued from there.

* * *

After the service, Toby was headed back to his truck. He had already said goodbye to everyone and just wanted to get out of there. He hopped into his truck and buckled up. As he was starting it up someone climbed into the passenger seat. He looked over to see it was Jason.

"Toby." Jason addressed him and Toby tensed up.

"Jason, what do you want?"

"I came to talk to you about Spencer. Did you really do it? Were you the one that got rid of her?"

"As you already know, Spencer was killed by someone else. The police stated that someone shot her through Hanna's window."

"Stop screwing with me, Toby." Jason said harshly as he turned to face Toby."I was there in the cemetery that night when Alison propositioned you."

"Yeah, and what were you doing there that night? You're supposed to be Spencer's brother and you're having a baby with Aria. I never would have thought you would have been plotting against your own blood and girlfriend." Toby scoffed and Jason's eyes darkened.

"You don't know anything, Toby. What I know is that you killed Spencer, so you better watch your back before people somehow start finding that out." Jason threatened.

"It would also be ashamed that people would find out that you've been spying on teenage girls. Or the fact that Aria finds out that her boyfriend works for a psychotic bitch. Do you think she'd let you see your kid after that?" Toby challenged and it seemed to work because Jason's expression seemed to soften.

"Don't do anything stupid, Toby." Jason's said as he got out of the car. He went around to the driver side to say one more thing to Toby."You've got my secret, but remember I've got yours."

"Goodbye, Jason." Toby said and Jason walked off without another word. That was all the conversation, Toby could handle for the day. He had to get out of there. He had to go home. To his real home.

* * *

Toby was just arriving in Bucks County and could feel the weight lifting off his shoulders. When he was here nothing was as stressful as it was in Rosewood. That's why he got a job here and brought his own home here. This was where is home was.

He pulled into his driveway and parked. He quickly hopped out and climbed the porch steps to get to the front door. As soon as he entered the house, he dropped his jacket, book bag, and shoes by the door.

"Babe? Where are you?" He called out into the house.

"I'm in the living room!" She called back to him and he instantly followed the sound of her voice.

He walked out of the foyer and rounded the corner and there was his girl sitting on his couch. He walked into the room and before she could say anything, he scooped her up and placed her in his lap as he sat on the couch. He pecked her lips and then lightly kissed her cheek.

"How was the funeral?" She asked and Toby let out an exaggerated sigh.

"It was sad and depressing, but it was beautiful way to remember a loved one."

"Did anyone suspect anything?"

He smiled at her before pulling her closer."Nope, nobody suspected a thing."

"Good, maybe now we could start to work on things that we need to handle."

"Anything you want." He kissed up to her ear where he whispered."We can do whatever you want because I love you Spencer Hastings."

"Correction, it's Spencer Cavanaugh." She smiled at him before she leaned down to kiss him again. Finally, he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Resurrection

* * *

Spencer remembered a lot of important moments in her life. Her first words. Her first steps. Her first A on a test. Her first boyfriend. Her first kiss. Her first time. Her first time falling in love. The one moment that was the most significant that she remembered was the day she died.

According to the police report her death was ruled as a murder. Spencer was shot in the head at her friends house by an unknown assailant. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. No one really knew that it was her boyfriend that caused her death.

Her funeral was simple. Family, friends, and almost half of Rosewood showed up to show support for the family. Toby went because he didn't want to raise suspicion for himself. He want dressed in an all black suit, of course. He watched as her parents and siblings cried over their lost loved one. He felt bad that they lost their little girl, but he had no choice.

Spencer wouldn't be able to hang out with her friends. She wouldn't be able to go back to school. She wouldn't be able to go to prom. She wouldn't be able to be class valedictorian. She had enough credits already to get her diploma, but she'd never get the chance to retrieve it. Her life was over, but she gave it up for him. She gave it up for Toby.

"Spence, you okay?" Toby asked in a hoarsely voice because he was still half asleep.

Spencer turned her head to look at him and even in the darkness of there bedroom, she could still see his beautiful eyes.

"I'm fine." She lied. All night she's been tossing and turning until about an hour ago she gave up and started staring at the ceiling.

Of course he didn't believe her. He reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand before sitting up."I know that something's not right. So, we're gonna stay up until you tell what's wrong."

She sat up in bed too and cuddled closer to Toby."I was just thinking about a few things. Actually, I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like?" He encouraged as he rested his head upon hers and slowly rubbed her arm.

"My life." She said meekly before looking up at him."Our lives."

He had a feeling he knew what the problem was. "I know you miss your life and I feel terrible that this happened-"

"Don't." She stopped him mid sentence."I made the decision for this to happen. I want to help you find your mother and besides you're keeping me safe at the same time."

"I am, but at what costs? Your life? Your happiness?" He questioned and was suddenly starting to feel like an asshole.

Spencer moved out of his arms and crawled over him to straddle his waist before she cupped his face in her hands and said."You're my life. You bring me happiness. I'd rather be here with you right now, than anywhere else."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" He asked as he leaned up to kiss along her neck.

"I guess we both just got lucky." She whispered before she brought his lips to her.

* * *

Her death wasn't a murder, but it was planned. After Toby left the cemetery, he called Spencer and filled her in on everything. That's when they made up a plan to fake her death, actually it was Spencer's idea. When he got to Hanna's house, they put on a show just in case anyone working for Alison was watching before he shot her.

The bullet grazed her forehead and went through the window. He quickly hid the gun under his hoodie and waited for his friends to reenter the house. Caleb and Hanna heard the gunfire and came back into the house, then they saw Spencer, they became hysterically and wanted to call the police, but Toby convinced them she'd be better off with them driving her to hospital. They drove her to the hospital and Toby carried her seemingly lifeless body into the E.R. Doctors huddled around her, but Wren told them to move back because he would handle it.

As people gathered in the waiting room for news about Spencer, Toby snuck away to meet Wren. When he got there Spencer had woken up from her act of playing dead. Toby blackmailed Wren into saying she died and that they couldn't see the body because her chart was accidentally switched with someone else and she was cremated. Wren snuck them out of the hospital and they raced off to Bucks County to be married. Now, here they were only a few days later trying to pick up where the lives left off.

* * *

She felt his lips gently kiss her forehead and travel down to her lips. He did this every morning, well except on the weekends when he wasn't home because he had to fulfill his A-Team duties. Those kisses meant he was on his way to work and he was trying his best not to wake her.

"I love you, Spencer Cavanuagh." He whispered as he gently kissed her lips again. She heard their bedroom door open and close, but she waited for his truck to start up before getting up out of bed.

"Time to get to work." She said to herself before she went over to the closet to get some clothes, so she could shower.

After showering and changing, Spencer powered up her laptop, ready to get Nancy Drew on. She hadn't told Toby, that when he leaves for work or that when he's not home, she doing some detective work of her own. Every since, Toby told her that Alison has been sending A texts to the girls, she been working nonstop trying to figure out how to bring the bitch down. So far the only thing that has given her any clue to anything was that Alison wasn't just hiding from someone, but was hiding from a girl.

It wasn't until a few hours later that a thought popped into her head. She knew she had to take little road trip. She knew Toby wouldn't like that idea, that's why she wasn't going to tell him. She grabbed Toby's black hoodie from the back of the closet and called for a cab.

* * *

Being back in Rosewood was bittersweet for Spencer. She only went to Rosewood and for one reason only, to follow CeCe. She had a gut feeling that CeCe was up to something that involved Ali. That's why she got a cab to take her to Brookhaven and bought a rental car. She drove all the way to Rosewood and was stealthy waiting for CeCe to come out of her store.

"There you are." Spencer whispered to herself as she watched CeCe exit her store and head directly to her car. Spencer followed behind her and payed close attention to the route where she was going.

It wasn't until her phone rang, that Spencer got nervous."Hello?"

"Spencer." She knew that voice. She loved that voice. It was Toby."Where are you? I came home to spend lunch with you and you're not here."

"I'm sorry, Toby. I just...there's something I need to do."

"You left your laptop on and I saw what you were searching. What are you thinking, Spencer?"

"I'm thinking that there's a girl out there trying to hurt my friends. And I have to stop her before it's too late."

"Spencer, you don't have to be the hero-"

"Stop." She interrupted him and took a deep breath."I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm trying to ensure that my friends will be safe. I just need them to stay safe. I love you, Toby."

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually did say."I love you too."

She hung up the phone and wiped away a few fallen tears. She had to stay focus at the task at hand, CeCe. She started noticing a familiarity with the route CeCe was taking. She knew the neighborhoods pretty well and was hoping that CeCe wasn't going to where she think she was going.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, CeCe pulled up to a house. It wasn't just any house either. Spencer knew the family that lived in that house. It was the Montgomery house. To make matters worse, it was Aria who opened the door and let CeCe inside.

"You have got to be kidding me." Spencer muttered to herself in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Aria isn't supposed to be chummy with CeCe Drake. Unless, there is something that Aria has been keeping from the girls.


End file.
